


Keeper

by hongryjim



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bunny/Human Hybrids, Cat/Human Hybrids, Cuddling, Dog/Human Hybrids, I think????, M/M, Shy Kyungsoo, baekhyun being weird, but on accident, chanyeols horny, kind of, mention of other idols and actors, mentions of other pairings, pouty kyungsoo, really small amount of angst, very brief though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 13:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20008939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hongryjim/pseuds/hongryjim
Summary: Jongdae worked at the hybrid adoption center, which closed down due to insufficient funding. Luckily, he can ask his best friend to help find a home for their misunderstood cat hybrid, unless...





	Keeper

**Author's Note:**

> So............ I lowkey went off the rails with this prompt kfosdbgujdbdof  
> I didn't expect this fic to turn out this long, but i enjoyed writing it so much!  
> Please enjoy and to the prompter I'm sorry I went crazy and stupid!!

“Can I ask you for a tiny, _itty-bitty,_ little, _quick_ favor?” Jongdae asked. He was looking across the table at his friend, Baekhyun, who was looking back at him skeptically.

_This couldn’t be good._

Baekhyun sighed, running his slender fingers through his bright red hair, “What’s up, Dae?”

“It’s not that big of a deal, I swear!” he started. _So, it was a big deal..._ “But you know how the hybrid shelter I’m working at has to close down soon, right?”

Baekhyun nodded.

“ _And_ how we need to find all the hybrids home before then or else they’ll have to be left _on the street_ to fend _for themselves_?”

_Oh God..._

“Dae, I told you I didn’t want a hybrid.” Baekhyun didn’t have anything against hybrids, quite the opposite. A few of his friends had hybrids of their own, all of which he absolutely adored, but something about having a hybrid of his own felt wrong. It felt more like he’d be owning a person, instead of having a companion.

Jongdae rolled his eyes. “I _know_ , I just wanted you to see if anyone was interested in taking in this particular hybrid.” Jongdae sighed, wistfully. “He’s the most precious little thing! I’d take him in myself if Minnie weren’t so possessive...” Minseok— _or Minnie—_ was Jongdae’s ragamuffin hybrid. The first time Baekhyun had met the hybrid he was wrapped around Jongdae’s leg and immediately hissed once he caught sight of the red-head. Luckily the cat warmed up to him (he even snuggled up with Baekhyun when he came over to Jongdae’s house now!), but he couldn’t imagine how pissed Minseok would be if Jongdae brought in _another_ cat.

That didn’t stop Baekhyun from asking, “Well... did you _ask_ him, yet?”

“Of course, I did!” _Fuck_. “He was more than upset about the proposition. Hell, he ended up scenting me the entire night!”

_Why did he waste his time asking?_

“Please, Baekhyun- _hyung,”_ Jongdae pleaded, using his disgustingly cutesy attempt at puppy eyes. “You’ve got to know at least _one person_!”

Baekhyun pressed his lips together, he was almost certain that none of his friends were looking to take in any hybrids right now. Unfortunately, Jongdae was still using his pitiful puppy eyes one him. “I’ll see what I can do...”

Not much.

Baekhyun was currently at Sehun’s house, a friend of his who had two hybrids of his own: Chanyeol and Jongin. Chanyeol was an easily excitable Alaskan Malamute hybrid, while Jongin was a more relaxed, but very sweet Poodle hybrid. Both loved people a lot, both excited when Sehun would tell them that someone was coming over. The two hybrids where currently snuggled up with Baekhyun on the couch, Chanyeol on his right arm and Jongin on his left.

“What brings you here, hyung?” Sehun asked, sitting in an armchair across from Baekhyun and the hybrids.

“I was wondering... if _maybe_ , just maybe, you were in the market for a new hybrid?” Baekhyun started. Chanyeol’s head shot up at the mention of a potential new friend. “A cat hybrid maybe?”

Chanyeol’s eyes lit up at this, his tail slapping against the couch cushions as it wagged behind him. “ _A kitty?!”_ he asked.

Jongin also looked up sleepily, the commotion Chanyeol was causing having woke him up. “We’re getting a kitty?”

“What kind of kitty is he? How old is he? _Please_ tell me he likes dogs!!” Chanyeol rambled, completely ignoring Jongin in his excitement.

“We’re not getting a cat,” Sehun interrupted.

Chanyeol and Baekhyun whined simultaneously. “Come on, Sehunnie. What do you have against getting a cat?”

“Yeah!” Chanyeol pipped in. Jongin was simply watching the interaction happen before him, still half asleep.

“Hyung... you know how Chanyeol gets... _excited_...” Sehun said. “And I’d rather not have a whiny, pouty Chanyeol mopping about because our new kitty hybrid keeps scratching his nose every time he tries to hump him.”

Baekhyun had to admit, Sehun was right. The first time he’d ever met the Alaskan Malamute hybrid, after Baekhyun had made himself comfortable on the couch, Chanyeol had ended up humping his leg. Much to Sehun’s horror, despite the puppy only being fifteen at the time.

“You still hump people, buddy?” Baekhyun asked holding Chanyeol’s face between his hands.

“Yes, he does!” Jongin whines from Baekhyun’s other side. He must've gotten some _extra_ love from Chanyeol recently.

Chanyeol’s ears flatten to the top of his head. “I-I can control myself for a kitty hybrid,” he pouted. “Please, Sehun? I promise I’ll be good!”

“That’s what you said before we got Jongin,” Sehun replied, unimpressed. Chanyeol howled and slumped against the couch. “I’m sorry, hyung. Maybe Junmyeon-hyung will take in another hybrid? He doesn’t have to manage a horny puppy like _I_ do.”

Baekhyun sighed, “Hopefully...”

Junmyeon didn’t end up being much help either. He had a black, plush lop bunny hybrid named Yixing. Yixing was very laid back, Baekhyun often wondering if the bunny ever fully knew where he was half of the time. Since Yixing was a bit _ditzy_ , Junmyeon understandably didn’t want to worry about Yixing getting hurt by another hybrid.

“Did you already ask, Sehunnie?” Junmyeon asked.

Baekhyun groaned. “I asked him first!”

Yixing was snuggled against Baekhyun’s side, looking at him confused at his distress. The bunny was Baekhyun’s favorite hybrid out of all of his friend’s hybrids. “What’s wrong?” he asked, looking between Junmyeon and the red-head at his side. Baekhyun was assuming the hybrid had tuned out sometime in the middle of asking Junmyeon about adopting this mysterious cat hybrid.

“Do you want a little kitty hybrid friend, Xingie?” Baekhyun asked. If he could convince Yixing a kitty hybrid was a good idea, maybe he could persuade Junmyeon as well.

Yixing started playing with the end of his ears. “I don’t know...”

“Baekhyun...” Junmyeon started, sternly.

“Don’t you get bored and _lonely_ at home, Xingie?” Baekhyun pleaded. “You don’t want someone to keep you company?”

The bunny hummed, really thinking it over. “Not really... I’m usually okay at keeping myself busy...” he says, looking around their living room without aim.

“I’m sorry, Baekhyun,” Junmyeon said, coming over to pet said man’s hair. “Don’t you know anyone who doesn’t have a hybrid? Maybe they’ll be easier to convince.”

“I hope you’re right, hyung...”

Of all the times Junmyeon could’ve been wrong, _why_ did it have to be now?

Baekhyun asked around to the rest of his friends, Dean, Suzy, Joongi... but _none_ of them would take in this mysterious cat hybrid. All of them saying they weren’t ready to take in a hybrid because they didn’t have enough space, or they didn’t think they could handle feeding another mouth.

By the time Baekhyun got home, he flopped down onto his mattress, groaning at his ceiling out of frustration. _What was he gonna do?_ He couldn’t _not_ have someone to take in this cat, he already promised Jongdae that he would find someone! And Jongdae definitely wouldn’t let him break a promise, not after his birthday of 2014... _Ugh..._ Baekhyun grimaced at the thought.

He dialed Jongdae’s number, hoping his friend would take _some_ pity on him. It only took a couple of rings before Jongdae answered his phone.

_“What’s up, Byun?”_ he asked cheerily.

“ _None_ of my friends will take in your cat hybrid!” he whined.

Jongdae sighed, _“you already asked everyone?”_

“ _Yes!”_ Baekhyun responded _, vehemently._ “Both people who already have hybrids and ones who _don’t!_ I really can’t help you this time, Dae...”

Jongdae paused for a minute, thinking. “ _Can I ask you for a bigger favor, hyung?”_

_Oh god... again with the hyung._

Baekhyun grumbled, “what _this_ time?”

“ _Will you hold onto Kyungsoo until I can find someone to someone to take him in? Please? I swear I won’t take too long, a month or two at the_ most,” Jongdae pleaded.

“ _No,_ I already told you I’m not comfortable taking in a hybrid!”

_“It won’t be permanent! I swear I just need_ someone _to watch him for me! At the most he’ll be more like a roommate to you, just please let him stay with you!”_

Baekhyun glared up at his ceiling as if Jongdae was right in front of him. He was right... if this Kyungsoo would just be staying at his place for a month— _or two—_ it shouldn’t be too bad...

“ _Fine!”_ he groaned finally. “But you owe me...”

“ _Of course! Now have your place cleaned up a bit and I’ll bring him to your place on Tuesday, that’s the last day we can keep him in the shelter.”_

Baekhyun hummed, he better not regret this later.

Baekhyun was doing some last-minute tidying before Jongdae came over with the hy— _Kyungsoo._

Jongdae hadn’t told Baekhyun much about the hybrid (he hadn’t even seen a _picture_ , for fucks sake!), just that he would be quiet at first. Which didn’t give Baekhyun anything to go off of. How could he start to get this Kyungsoo to warm up to him at least a little bit? They’d be living together; they’d have to get along at least a little bit...

But he didn’t have much time to dwell on this fact as a knock sounded from the front door of his apartment.

“Coming!” he yelled, running back to his kitchen to put away the few cleaning supplies he was using.

“ _Hurry up!”_ Jongdae whined from the other side of the door before he started inaudibly speaking to the hybrid.

Baekhyun rolled his eyes, before he walked the short distance to the door and opened it. Baekhyun didn’t know what he was expecting the hybrid to look like, but he definitely wasn’t expecting someone so... _cute._

The hybrid was only a couple centimeters shorter than himself, he had fluffy black hair that stopped right above his thick eyebrows, large grey eyes hidden behind a pair of gold framed glasses, and pretty, plush lips to top it all off. But there was something off about him...

“I thought he was a cat hybrid?” Baekhyun started, turning to Jongdae. He leaned in, lowering his voice, “y’know... where are his _ears?”_ He didn’t want to offend the hybrid, but he was genuinely confused.

“I’m a Scottish Fold hybrid,” Kyungsoo spoke up and that voice was _a lot_ deeper than Baekhyun was expecting. “They fold over, so they’re kind of hard to see,” he explained, reaching up to pat the little ears that laid against his hair.

_Oh god... the ears make him even cuter..._

Baekhyun stared at the little flaps in awe, “can I touch them?”

Kyungsoo’s pupils widened, a flush taking over his cheeks. “S-sure...” He leaned his head forward in preparation for being pet.

Baekhyun reached out and gently touched his hand to one of the tiny ears. The fur was incredibly soft under his fingertips. Baekhyun couldn’t help but continue to pet the cat’s head, adding a bit more pressure and scratching behind the hybrid’s ear. Kyungsoo even mindlessly pressed his head up into Baekhyun’s hand.

Jongdae cleared his throat, shocking the two out of their stupor. “Well, now that you two are _acquainted_ , I’ll leave you guys to get Kyungsoo moved in, yeah?” he said, reaching over and rubbing the back of Kyungsoo’s neck. The hybrid immediately melted under the touch, purring loudly. “I’ll see you later, Soo. Be good, okay?”

He nodded in response, whining when Jongdae pulled his hand away as he left.

At the click of the door, Kyungsoo snapped out of his trance with a flush. They both stood in silence before Baekhyun cleared his throat, “so... should I show you around?”

“Yes!” Kyungsoo said, picking up his bag that he had left resting by his feet.

Baekhyun quickly showed the hybrid around the apartment, deciding to end on his guest room where the hybrid would be staying. “Do you need any help unpacking?” he asked.

The hybrid shook his head, “I only have one bag... I think I’ll be fine.”

Baekhyun nodded. The tension was so thick between the two of them and he had no idea how to break the awkward air. “Well... I’ll leave you to make yourself at home?”

Kyungsoo looked up at him blankly before nodding, returning his attention to his luggage.

Baekhyun went to his own room, flopping down on his bed in defeat. He’d never had so much trouble trying to find some common ground with someone. It wasn’t like he had any animosity towards Kyungsoo, he’d interacted with plenty of hybrids before so what was so different about _this_ one?

He picked up his phone off his bedside table, he had to ask Jongdae what he should do. He knew the hybrid well; he would know what to do... _right?_

**Baekhyun, 3:23PM**

_HELP_

Okay, maybe that was a bit dramatic, but he knew this would get Jongdae to respond quicker.

**Jongdae, 3:24PM**

_DID U MAKE KSOO HATE U ALREADY??? THIS FAST???_

**Baekhyun, 3:24PM**

_EHAT_

_NO WTF_

_WE’RE JUST AWKWARD AND IDK HOW TO BREAK THE TENSION, BRUH I CANT MAKE SOMEONE HATE ME????_

Baekhyun frowned at his screen. _How could Jongdae assume that Kyungsoo would start hating him out of nowhere?_ His ego was effectively wounded, thank you...

**Jongdae, 3:26PM**

****

_That’s it?_

_Ksoos rlly not hard to get along w just be cool_

... Easier said than done.

**Baekhyun, 3:27PM**

_You cant gibe me more advice????_

_The point is idk where to start!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**Jongdae, 3:27PM**

_STOP BEING DIFFICULT_

_HE LIKES TO COOK!!! IDK ASK HIM TO HELP W DINNER OR SMTHQQQ@@@_

Now _that_ was something Baekhyun could do! Besides, he needed as much help as he could get when it came to cooking.

With a new spring in his step, Baekhyun rushed out of his room to knock on, what was now, the door of Kyungsoo’s room. Silence followed the knocks before the hybrid answered.

“Hello?” he asked, sounding unsure.

“U-Uhh...” Baekhyun stuttered. “I wanted to know if you... wanted to... help me make dinner? _Maybe?”_ That sounded a lot more awkward than he planned it to.

The door in front of him opened just a tad, interrupting Baekhyun’s thoughts. Kyungsoo was shyly peeping behind the door, his wide eyes hopefully looking up at the human. “Really?” he asked with a small smile making its way on his full lips.

Baekhyun blushed, Kyungsoo would be the death of him. “Yeah! I mean... only if you want to?” he shrugged.

The hybrid completely flung the door open, clearly excited at the prospect of getting to cook. “ _Of course, I want to!”_

Baekhyun startled, but beamed at the cat's enthusiasm. He didn’t think something _this_ simple would have the hybrid warming up this easily.

“What were you thinking of having? I don’t know how to cook too many dishes, but I’m decent at improvising,” Kyungsoo started to ramble.

_Oh shit. He didn’t think that far ahead._

“Oh! Uhhhhhhhhhhhh... I didn’t have a plan... I just thought it might be a nice way for us to bond...”

Kyungsoo’s cheeks heated up to be a beautiful pink flush. “O-Oh... for real?” he asked, looking down at his feet.

“Yeah, for real! Jongdae didn’t tell me much about you, so I need to get to know you on my own, right?”

The hybrid wrapped his tail around his front and started playing with the fur there. “Not too many people have tried to get to know me before,” he admitted bashfully.

Maybe the look on Baekhyun’s face gave away his confusion because Kyungsoo continued, “Most of the people at the shelter would say I looked too scary...”

_Scary?_ How could anyone find adorable little Kyungsoo scary?

“Trust me, Soo, you’re _far_ from scary,” Baekhyun reassured, wrapping one of his arms around the hybrid’s shoulders.

Kyungsoo’s blush only deepened at the combination of the nickname and the physical affection. He began to toy with his fluffy tail more, affectively stunned speechless.

Baekhyun cleared his throat, “... _so,_ dinner?”

Kyungsoo perked up again, “right! What do you have in your kitchen?” he asked, even though he started walking faster to get to the kitchen first.

_Oh fuck._ Maybe Baekhyun should’ve went out to get food to cook first. He’s never been much of a cook, so he didn’t keep anything that wasn’t super simple to make around. “Well, uhhhhh...” he started, but Kyungsoo had already opened up the refrigerator.

The hybrid paused, taking in the lack of food there. “There’s nothing in here...”

Baekhyun froze in the doorway. What could he say to that? That he was a pathetic idiot who could barely cook for himself?

Kyungsoo moved on to look through all the cabinets next, only to find several ramen packets, a few things to use as seasoning, and two pots. The hybrid turned from the cabinet to look back at the frozen human.

Baekhyun laughed awkwardly.

“You don’t have much... but I think I can work with this.”

Then the hybrid set to work. He just decided to make ramen—since that was the only thing Baekhyun had—and he let Baekhyun chop _the few_ vegetables in his fridge. Now that Kyungsoo was more relaxed while he cooked, Baekhyun found it to be a lot easier to joke around with the Scottish Fold. And by some miracle work, Kyungsoo created the most delicious ramen Baekhyun had ever tasted.

Baekhyun moaned—amongst several other mouth sounds—around his mouth full of ramen. “This is _delicious_! How did you do this, Soo?”

Kyungsoo was watching the human with a puzzled look on his face. None of the other hybrids at the shelter would make so much _noise_ when they were eating. “Do you always make this much noise?”

“Of course! Gotta fill the air somehow,” he shrugged.

The hybrid’s puzzled expression immediately fell at that. He reached over and smacked the human over the head, “You don’t have to fill the air _like that,”_ Kyungsoo groaned.

Baekhyun only laughed at this, wiggling around happily in his chair.

After the two were done eating, Baekhyun cleaned the dishes, and he invited the hybrid to watch some TV with him. It didn’t take long until Kyungsoo moved from his side of the couch and snuggled up to Baekhyun’s side.

Baekhyun looked down at him, shocked, as he lifted up the red-head’s hand to place it next to his little folded ear.

“Pet me again... please...” Kyungsoo asked, shyly.

“ _Awwww, Kyungsoo~”_ Baekhyun cooed, wrapping the Scottish Fold up in his arms. He began to pet through his hair and eventually ended up scratching behind those adorable folded ears. Kyungsoo purred loudly in response to the pats, his little tongue peeking out just a bit.

The hybrid fell asleep first, snuggled up on Baekhyun's chest comfortably. Baekhyun removed his glasses, setting them on the table by the couch before drifting off with him, TV left on.

Baekhyun woke to something rough and slightly wet licking behind his ear. “Huh...?” he groaned, still groggy from sleep.

“Morning,” Kyungsoo purred in his ear, continuing to lick away at his ear.

He rolled over, stopping the hybrid from licking his ear any further. None of his friends’ hybrids have ever _licked_ him so thoroughly. Not even _Chanyeol_ , who was notorious for being an excessive licker ( _and excessive leg humper_ ). “What are you doing?” Baekhyun asked, clearly confused.

“Grooming you... duh. Now turn around I need to get your other ear,” the hybrid said grumpily.

Baekhyun’s eyes only widened. _Grooming?? Was that normal???_ “A-Aren’t you hungry? Maybe you should start making breakfast...” he changed the topic, hoping it would be enough to get the hybrid to stop.

And as a perfect coincidence Kyungsoo’s stomach growled. He glared— _cutely!! How could a glare be that cute?—_ at the red-head, “Fine, but I’m finishing later.” He got up, heading towards the kitchen to make their breakfast.

Baekhyun scrambled up to go call Jongdae. He’d never been more confused about hybrid stuff in his _life._ Luckily, Jongdae had answered only after a couple of rings.

_“What’s up, Baekhyunnie?”_ he cooed. Baekhyun could hear some little grumbles from the other side of the line, Minseok must’ve been unhappy about being woken up.

“I woke up to Kyungsoo licking my ear, what’s that about?”

“ _HE’S GROOMING YOU ALREADY??”_

Baekhyun pulled the phone away from his ear, he could still hear a faint hiss from Minseok along with Jongdae’s quick apology. Returning the device to his ear, “That’s what he said...? But what does that mean?”

“ _That’s crazy!! He’s only been over one night and he’s already grooming you? But I shouldn’t expect less from you, huh? You make everyone feel comfortable,”_ Jongdae rambled.

“ _Jongdae!!!_ Stop rambling and _explain_!”

“ _Kyungsoo likes you!!”_ Jongdae yelled back. “ _Typically, when a cat likes you, they’ll start grooming you, like you’re his kitten! That’s_ so _cute~”_ he started to coo. There was some barely audible mumbling, before Jongdae said, “ _I know, Min!”_

_A kitten?_ _Kyungsoo saw him as... a kitten?_ More specifically _his_ kitten...

Despite how odd that sounded, Baekhyun couldn’t help blushing. Kyungsoo really liked him? _Seriously?_ “This is a good thing for sure, right? You’re not just pranking me, Dae?”

“ _How could this be a prank?”_

“ _I don’t know!_ Maybe I actually just stink and Kyungsoo was trying to get rid of it?”

Baekhyun heard a squeak from Jongdae’s end before Minseok’s voice filtered through the speaker. “ _This isn’t a prank, Kyungsoo’s_ toooootally _into you. Now you’re not allowed to call for the next week.”_ And at this the line went dead. He shouldn’t be surprised, Minseok always wanted Jongdae’s attention and Jongdae supplied it readily. That cat was spoiled _rotten._

He sighed, getting up from his bed. No matter how sweet Kyungsoo’s grooming was, having the hair behind his ear matted with cat saliva wasn’t the greatest feeling in the world. He took a quick shower before joining the hybrid in the kitchen. Breakfast was already ready, but what put him off was the way Kyungsoo was staring him down.

He didn’t expect the little cutie was capable of making such an intimidating glare. It was truly unnerving, Baekhyun stood there frozen. “Is there something wrong, Soo?”

The Scottish Fold just silently walk forward, glare lessening as he got closer and closer. He sniffed behind Baekhyun’s ear, growling once he realized that he had washed away all of Kyungsoo's hard work. “Why’d you wash it off!?” he growled and whined at the same time.

_That’s what this was about?_ “The way your saliva matted my hair felt gross, so I washed it off?” Baekhyun said, unsure if that would placate the other.

Kyungsoo only frowned harder. “Now you don’t smell like me anymore!”

_Smell...?_ Why did Kyungsoo want Baekhyun want him to smell differently??? He’d have to call Jongdae again later.

“I’ll let you... _groom me_ again, just steer clear of my hair, okay?”

That seemed to do the trick because Kyungsoo smiled wide and snuggled up to Baekhyun’s side again and purring loudly.

“But _after_ breakfast,” Baekhyun interrupted, feeling the hybrid leave a tiny lick on his ear lobe.

He whined in response before moving away. Kyungsoo walked back to the living room to get his glasses squinting the whole way.

They were both halfway through eating breakfast before Baekhyun decided to ask, “What was with you glaring so intensely at me earlier?”

Kyungsoo’s eyes widened at this, before his head ducked down a bit in shame. Even his ears moved down a bit. “I glared at you earlier?” he asked like he didn’t realize that he did.

Baekhyun made a small noise to confirm.

“Oh no...” he frowned sadly. “I’m sorry, Baekhyun... I didn’t have my glasses on, that’s why I was glaring. I don’t hate you; I swear!”

“Whoa... I didn’t think you did; I was just curious. You don’t have to be ashamed for not being able to see well.”

Now the Scottish Fold looked sheepish. “A lot of the times at the shelter, I wouldn’t wear my glasses, so I had to glare to see properly. That scared off a lot of people off from adopting me...” he explained picking at his food. “Most people assumed I was aggressive. After the employees found out about this, I couldn’t live share a room with other hybrids...”

Baekhyun’s eyes furrowed and he frowned. _Sure_ , he did think Kyungsoo’s glare was a little intense, but to say he would be violent was too much. “If it makes you feel any better, I don’t see you any differently.”

“Really?”

_“Really!”_ he nodded. “You’re still the cute, little kitty I met yesterday,” he cooed, pinching the hybrid’s cheek.

Kyungsoo whined, batting the human’s hand away. “I’m _not_ cute...” he mumbled.

_Cute..._ “Sure thing, Soo.”

The two moved to the couch and, as promised, Baekhyun let Kyungsoo lick him ears to his delight. He couldn't deny that the sensation was odd, the hybrid’s tongue being rough like an actual cat's.

After a few moments of silence and ear licking, Baekhyun came up with an idea. “How do you feel about dog hybrids?” he asked.

Kyungsoo stopped his grooming, tilting his head to the side. “I’ve never met one?” he answered, confused where this inquiry came from. “The shelter had the hybrids separated by _‘species’._ ”

He nodded. “Well, it was probably lonely not knowing many hybrids at the shelter because you had to have a room for yourself...” he started. “And I have a friend who has two dog hybrids that are very friendly, so... I just thought maybe you’d want to meet them?”

He smiled down at the human, his lips forming into the prettiest heart shape. His tail started to lightly tap against the couch cushion behind him. “Can I really meet them?” he asked excited at the prospect.

“Of course! I mean, I’d have to ask Sehun first, but I know his hybrids would love to,” Baekhyun started before he was interrupted by Kyungsoo pressing a quick kiss on his cheek.

“Oh, _thank you_ , Baekhyun!!” he cheered, continuing to smooch and leave kitten licks all over the human’s cheeks.

Baekhyun smiled. “No problem, Soo~” he cooed, scratching behind his ears. He waited until the hybrid had finished grooming him and peacefully drifted off to call Sehun.

_“Hyung, if you’re trying to convince me to adopt this hybrid by doing this, the answer’s_ no,” Sehun deadpanned over the phone.

“That’s not it!” Baekhyun whined indignantly. “Listen, the poor thing’s didn’t get to be around other hybrids when he was at the shelter, I just wanted to introduce him to one _or two_. Plus, you know how much Jongin and Chanyeol _love_ meeting new people! They’d be perfect to meet Kyungsoo!! _Please, Sehun!”_

Sehun huffed. _“As long as you don’t have any other hidden motives, I’m fine.”_

_This kid always had to act like a brat..._ “Of course, I don’t have any other motives!” Baekhyun said. Now if Chanyeol wanted to try to convince Sehun to adopt Kyungsoo while they were over, that was out of his hands. “I’ll stop by with Kyungsoo on Monday, sound good?”

Sehun just made a quick affirmation, before hanging up with the promise to see Baekhyun soon.

Monday came around a lot faster than the Scottish Fold hybrid could handle. On the car ride over to Sehun’s place, Kyungsoo was practically vibrating in his seat, his claws diggin into the cushion. By the time they got up to the door the poor thing was clinging to Baekhyun’s arm. “You’re sure they’ll like me?” he asked, looking up at Baekhyun above his glasses.

“Positive, Soo!” Baekhyun reassured. “Chanyeol and Jongin love anything that breathes, trust me. You could probably bite off Chanyeol’s nose and he’d still find you lovable.”

Kyungsoo couldn’t help laughing a bit before the door opened, effectively shocking him into silence. In the doorway was one of the most beautiful men he’d ever laid eyes on; he was incredibly tall, his hair short and blonde, and his shoulders were even broader than Baekhyun’s! But there wasn’t a hybrid in sight, which was odd considering how Baekhyun described the two as being easily excitable.

“I haven’t told Yeol and Nini about someone new coming by so they’re outside while Kyungsoo gets used to my apartment,” the man explained.

“Good thinking, Hunnie,” Baekhyun acknowledged, clapping his hand on the taller’s shoulder. The red-head turned back gesturing to Kyungsoo, “This is Kyungsoo. Soo, this is one of my friends, Sehun, he’s Chanyeol and Jongin’s... _human?”_

Sehun huffed out a laugh, “That’s one way put it.” He extended a hand out to Kyungsoo, “It’s nice to you.”

The hybrid timidly reached his own hand forward, taking the tall human’s hand in his own. “You too, Mr. Sehun,” he said quietly.

Sehun’s nonchalant expression immediately melted as he cooed at the display. “ _Aww~_ Baekhyun you didn’t warn me about him being _this_ cute! Is it alright if I pet you, Kyungsoo?”

He nodded. _How could he ever turn down pats?_

The human retracted his hand from the Scottish Fold’s and moved it up to ruffle through his short black hair. Kyungsoo started purring and pushing his head up into the hand instantly. This whole meeting new people was a lot easier than he thought it would be! Hybrids couldn’t be that much harder, right?

Unfortunately for Kyungsoo, though, Sehun moved his hand away too soon. “Let’s let this cutie get comfortable before my two pups get bored of the backyard.” He moved to the side letting Baekhyun and Kyungsoo walk inside his living room. The man’s house was pretty spacious, the furniture and decorations kept in a minimalistic kind-of style, very chic. Not the kind of place you’d expect to meet a couple of _uber_ friendly hybrids like Baekhyun said.

“I’ll go get you two some water before I let them back inside,” Sehun called, leaving them to move into the kitchen.

But as they moved further inside, Kyungsoo began to smell them. They smelled friendly, all right. Big and friendly dogs. Baekhyun sat on the couch next to him, rubbing his hand on his thigh which calmed him pretty much instantly.

Sehun sauntered back in, setting the glasses on the coffee table. “How you feeling? I swear they’re... _usually_ on their best behavior, they aren’t aggressive or mean but I can’t promise they won’t _cling_.”

Kyungsoo rubbed his palm on the material of his black sweatpants. “Yeah... I’ll be fine, just... _new hybrid_ jitters, I guess,” he nervously laughed.

Baekhyun reached up to scratch behind his ears, Kyungsoo purring in response. “Don’t worry, Soo. You’ll be fine, I promise.”

The hybrid nodded before saying, “Let them in.”

Sehun nodded, leaving the living room again to walk out his back door. Kyungsoo watched the man outside, whistling to get the two hybrids to come over. It wasn’t long before he saw a particularly large hybrid come running from the other side of Sehun’s house. He had long fluffy light brown hair and two tall husky-esque ears. Then another one came running after him, this one had beautiful bronze skin and curly brown hair, his ears flopping against the side of his head.

“We have someone over right now, so make sure you both are on your _best_ behavior... Especially you, Yeol,” Sehun reprimanded, his voice sounding muffled through the window.

The first hybrid whined; his voice surprisingly deep. “Just tell us who it is, _pleeeeaaase~”_ he begged. His tail was wagging behind him as he pawed at Sehun’s pants.

The second hybrid was also pawing at their owner’s pants, “Please, Sehun? Who is it? Is it Yixing-hyung?”

“No, it isn’t,” he said. The two hybrids both titled their head, completely synchronized. Kyungsoo couldn’t help laughing from where they were sitting on the couch. “Either way, stay calm. He’s not used to hybrids, okay? Keep your energy at 50% _max_.”

“Yes, sir!” the curly-haired hybrid said.

The other hybrid’s tail was now fully on wagging in excitement, “Let’s meet him already!!”

Sehun sighed and turned to open the door to the back door again. The hybrids practically ran over each other to get to the living room. Kyungsoo couldn’t help the sudden rush of nerves and he tried to squeeze himself between the back of the couch and Baekhyun, to hide.

The hybrid with the big ears made it to the front of the couch first, his eyes widening at the sight of the cat hybrid hiding behind Baekhyun. Kyungsoo stared back as the second hybrid came around, his face morphing into a similar state of shock.

The first hybrid’s face quickly changed into a big smile, like he’d put two and two together— _what two and two where, Kyungsoo was unsure._ “ _You got us the kitty, Sehun?”_ he asked, whipping his head around to look at his human.

“ _No, Chanyeol._ He’s just visiting, now don’t be rude and introduce yourself.”

He turned back around, coming closer to the couch, closer to _Kyungsoo_. “I’m Chanyeol!” he started his butt wagging along with his tail, “I’m an Alaskan Malamute, I’ll be twenty in November, I’ve been with Sehunnie since I was seven, and...” the hybrid started to ramble. Kyungsoo slowly relaxing against Baekhyun.

“I’m Jongin!” the other hybrid interrupted before Chanyeol could keep talking. “I’m 17 and I’m a poodle, it’s nice to meet you...” he prompted.

“Kyungsoo,” he finished, now moving from behind Baekhyun. The human’s hand returned to the top of his thigh, “Uhhh... I’m a Scottish Fold that’s why my ears fold down,” he said tilting his head forward so the two dogs could see. Both of them saying _ooh_. “And I’m 19 as well.”

Chanyeol’s ears perked up at this, his tail wagging even harder. “We’re the same age?! Come with me, I wanna show you around! We’re gonna be great friends!!” he said, taking the cat’s hands in his own and forcing him off the couch.

Baekhyun laughed at the oldest hybrid’s antics. Jongin was quick to follow behind the two, whining that _he wants to be friends with Kyungsoo, too!_

Sehun flopped down next to Baekhyun with a sigh, “Those two have no idea what 50% energy means...”

“You tell them the same thing every time and the same thing happens. I don’t see how you still think they’ll act differently.”

Sehun whined, shoving Baekhyun’s shoulder. “Anyways... how’d Jongdae convince you to take the hybrid?”

“He _didn’t_. Soo’s just staying with me until Jongdae can find him a permanent... _owner?”_ he cringed. _‘Owner’_ didn’t feel like the right term for a hybrid-human relationship, but that’s all he could think of in the moment.

Sehun raised his eyebrows. “You’re _not_ gonna keep him?”

“No, I don’t think I could handle a hybrid.”

“You’re handling Kyungsoo just fine,” Sehun argued. “It’s obvious he feels comfortable around you, too. You’re a good match, hybrid and human wise, I don’t see why you wouldn’t want to have him... _and_ he’s polite and mild-mannered! He’s perfect,” he sighed.

Baekhyun rolled his eyes at this. _Sure_ , Kyungsoo was great to have around, he was super cute, could cook, and loved cuddles... and _maybe_ Baekhyun wouldn’t mind him being with him for longer... maybe he’d be sad to see Kyungsoo leave when Jongdae found him a new family. But that didn’t change the fact that Baekhyun still felt morally weird about _owning_ a hybrid.

Before he could argue though, he heard a loud hiss from the other room, followed by a yelp and a whine. Kyungsoo, then came running down the hall before he jumped onto Baekhyun’s lap.

He made a noise of surprise, “What happened, Soo?”

Chanyeol came running from the same hallway Kyungsoo came from. “I’m sorry, Kyungsoo!” he whined, holding his hand over his nose.

Jongin was walking behind him, huffing. He had his arms crossed over his chest, “Thanks a lot, Yeol!” he frowned, pushing his friend to the side. He came over to Baekhyun’s other side, his expression melting into one of concern. “Are you okay, Kyungsoo-hyung?”

Kyungsoo’s ears were moved a bit back on his head; if his ears stuck up straight, they would’ve been pressed flat to his head.

“Why are you covering your nose? What’d you do, Yeol?” Sehun asked from his spot on the couch.

Chanyeol whined under the interrogation. “K-Kyungsoo scratched me...” Baekhyun’s eyebrows shot up towards his hairline.

“ _Why_ did he scratch you, Yeol? I already know you had to have done something to him first,” Sehun pushed on.

“He _humped_ him!” Jongin whined. “This always happens!!”

“ _Yeol!”_ Sehun yelled.

Chanyeol howled from where he was standing, “I can’t help it!! I got excited and Kyungsoo’s really cute!!” he whined.

Kyungsoo hissed at the Malamute hybrid, clearly still upset with the other.

Baekhyun kept looking back and forth between each party. He was at a loss for words, he wasn’t surprised that Chanyeol still hadn’t grown out of humping, but he still expected the other to be a _little_ better behaved.

Sehun stood, grabbing Chanyeol by one of his ears and dragging him into another room. The dog hybrid howling and whining the whole way until there was a very audible slam that rang throughout the house.

Kyungsoo looked up after the slam, suddenly worried. “Is he gonna be okay?” he asked Jongin.

“Yeah... this happens all the time, Sehun’s just gonna scold him a little bit and Chanyeol’s gonna cry about it a bit,” he pouts. “I’m really sorry about him... he _does_ mean well, but he pays attention to his _knot_ more than his brain, honestly...”

“I was upset, but I didn’t mean to get him in actual trouble...”

Baekhyun started petting Kyungsoo’s hair, “Don’t worry, Soo. Chanyeol’ll be fine.”

The Scottish Fold started purring lightly, snuggling into Baekhyun’s neck for comfort.

They didn’t have to wait long before Sehun and Chanyeol walked back into the living room, the Alaskan Malamute shamefully looking at his feet as he walks forward, his eyes swollen from crying. Sehun had his arms folded, a stern look on his face. “What do you have to say for yourself, Chanyeol?”

Chanyeol sniffed, whimpering softly. “I-I’m sorry... f-f-for _humping_ you, K-Kyungsoo...”

Kyungsoo let out a soft, sad noise at the pathetic display. He stood from his seat on Baekhyun’s lap and walked towards Chanyeol. “It’s okay, Chanyeol, I forgive you,” he said, petting behind his ear.

Chanyeol looked up once Kyungsoo’s little hand made contact with his ear, his eyes sparkling. More tears started to fall down his cheeks as he wailed, “ _KYUNGSOO!!!!!!!!!”_ and threw himself onto the cat, wrapping his arms around him tight.

Kyungsoo made a quick noise of surprise before tentatively wrapping his own arms around the dog.

For the rest of the afternoon, Sehun wouldn’t let Chanyeol out of his sight; which Chanyeol didn’t mind, as long as he could hang out with Kyungsoo, he was perfectly fine. Sometime in the middle of Baekhyun catching up with Sehun, he looked over to check on the cat hybrid to see Kyungsoo licking Chanyeol’s ear while the dog’s tail _thwapped_ against the floor. He couldn’t help cooing at the scene. Baekhyun was more than happy that Kyungsoo got on so well with the two hybrids.

Sehun watched on, “You even _look_ smitten with him. How can you still think you could let him go?”

“Shut up, Sehun,” he frowned. “I’d feel immoral _owning_ someone...”

“That’s not what having a hybrid is like, hyung,” Sehun sighed.

When it was time for Baekhyun and Kyungsoo to leave, both Chanyeol and Jongin were whining. The poodle hybrid wrapped around the shorter hybrid now, “Can he _please_ stay the night? I’m not ready for you to go, Kyungsoo-hyung!”

“Yeah! Why can’t we just keep him, Sehun?” Chanyeol butted in.

“You already know why we can’t keep him, Yeol,” Sehun said, prying Jongin off of Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo licked Jongin and Chanyeol’s cheeks before saying, “I’ll ask Baekhyun to bring me back soon, don’t worry...”

They both howled, sadly.

“I’ll miss you, Soo! Please come back soon!!” Chanyeol cried.

“I’ll miss you, too!!” Jongin barked. “I promise next time Chanyeol will behave!!”

Chanyeol shoved Jongin’s shoulder, making the poodle yip. “ _Stooop!_ It was an accident!!”

“ _YA!_ You two stop before we get _another_ noise complaint,” Sehun interrupted, opening the front door for Baekhyun and Kyungsoo to leave.

The two walked outside of the former’s house. “Thank you for letting me come over, Mr. Sehun,” Kyungsoo said.

“Of course, you can come over any time, you already have Yeol and Nini _smitten_ ,” Sehun chuckled. “And just call me Sehun,” he winked.

Kyungsoo blushed, shyly looking down at his feet, “A-All right... Sehun.”

“You liked meeting Chanyeol and Jongin today, right?” Baekhyun asked once the two got back to his apartment.

“Yes! Thank you for suggesting I meet them,” Kyungsoo smiled. “I’m glad I got the chance to get to know another hybrid, let alone _two_.”

Baekhyun couldn’t help the smile that broke out across his own face as he watched Kyungsoo gush over his two new friends. “Even after Chanyeol... _you know?”_

Kyungsoo blushed, “Yeah... that was pretty unexpected, but he’s just like an overgrown puppy. Sehun probably spoiled him too much when he was a pup.” He splayed out over the couch, stretching his limbs like a typical cat. “Those two have a lot of energy though,” he yawned before rolling around onto his back and spreading his arms out. “Now come cuddle and pet me, please.” Kyungsoo was pouting now.

Baekhyun couldn’t resist the sight, “Of course, cutie!” he cooed. He flopped on top of the hybrid.

“I’m not cute!” Kyungsoo whined—which only added to his cuteness.

“Whatever you say, Soo,” Baekhyun said, rolling them over so Kyungsoo was on top of him. He buried his hand into his short cropped black hair, getting to work on the hybrid’s _much_ needed pets.

The Scottish Fold cuddled up against the human’s chest, silently getting comfortable on Baekhyun’s chest. But when the human had thought Kyungsoo had drifted off to sleep like he usually did, the latter spoke up. “Can I ask you something?”

Baekhyun’s petting slowed down, “Sure, ask me anything.”

“Would... you ever be my human?” he asks, voice quieter than before.

Baekhyun’s eyes widen at the question, not expecting Kyungsoo to ask something like that. _How could he answer that? How_ should _he?_ On one hand he loved having Kyungsoo around, but... there was still that nagging at the back of his mind. “Soo...”

Kyungsoo looks up from where he had his head resting on Baekhyun’s chest. “You wouldn’t?”

“I _can’t.”_

“Why not?”

Baekhyun bit his lip trying to find the right words to explain to Kyungsoo. “I’d feel... _wrong..._ I wouldn’t want to own you, Soo...”

“That’s all I want though,” Kyungsoo pouted. “All those years I was in the shelter, I was waiting for someone to see me _differently_. To see something that _wasn’t_ some aggressive hybrid that had to be left isolated...” he started to trace little patterns on Baekhyun’s chest. “You make me feel like... I’m more than that, Baekhyun...”

“Soo...” Baekhyun said, voice suddenly tight at such a confession. “I’m glad that you’re more confident and I really don’t want to see you go, but... to _own_ you—”

“Don’t think about it like you’re owning me,” Kyungsoo interrupted. “Like...” he paused to think. “When you adopt a baby, you don’t _own_ it. You’re just taking it in to be a part of your family. I’m the same way.”

Baekhyun was stunned into silence. “I-... I guess never thought of it that way...”

“Will you reconsider?” Kyungsoo pleaded, using the most enamoring puppy eyes—despite him being a cat—on him. " _Please?_ For me?"

Baekhyun bit his bottom lip. The way Kyungsoo explained it made sense, but he still couldn’t help the slight guilt he felt from the thought of adopting a hybrid. “I promise I’ll think about it,” he started.

“Thank you, Baekhyun!” Kyungsoo cheered, wrapping his arms around Baekhyun’s neck and planting a quick kiss on his lips.

The press of lips shocked the human once again. He hadn’t expected the hybrid to want to be adopted by him, let alone pursue another kind of relationship. Due to the shock, thought, he didn’t respond to the kiss. Especially not in the way the hybrid had hoped.

“Should I not have done that?” Kyungsoo asked, unsure of his actions now. He shyly scrunched in on his self.

Baekhyun shook himself out of his shocked state. “You’re aware of what you’re doing right, Soo?”

The hybrid bobbed his head in a nod. “Of course!”

“You’re not doing this just to persuade me, either? You _really_ want this?” he pressed.

“ _Yes!”_ the hybrid stressed. “I’ve thought you were attractive from the beginning... I don’t just groom people for no reason, you know.”

Baekhyun chuckled. “As long as you’re sure, Soo,” he smiled as he leaned forward more to kiss the hybrid properly.

It wasn’t long till the kiss deepened. Kyungsoo now had his arms wrapped around Baekhyun’s shoulders, heavily purring. Meanwhile, the latter was soothingly running his hands up and down the hybrid’s back, humming into their lip-lock occasionally. When Kyungsoo pulled back to breathe, the prettiest flush was spread out over his cheeks, Baekhyun couldn’t help reaching his hand up to caress the skin there.

“Don’t you look pretty for me, Soo?” Baekhyun cooed, making the hybrid whine in response.

“C-Can I have more?” Kyungsoo asked, his fluffy tail slowly swishing back and forth behind him. He was coyly biting his bottom lip causing Baekhyun’s gaze to darken.

The cat hybrid knew what he was doing to the human. There was no way he didn’t. Baekhyun’s hands moved down his back to the base of his tail, caressing the area. Kyungsoo began to purr even louder. “Meet me in my room, cutie,” Baekhyun said, kissing the Scottish Fold on his cheek.

Despite being called cute, Kyungsoo couldn’t help giggling about from the little kiss on the cheek. He quickly got up from where he was laying on top of Baekhyun to wait in the human’s room. Baekhyun waited a few moments before getting up himself. When he got to the doorframe of his room, he saw the hybrid beautifully laid out across his bed, tail thumping against the mattress.

“You’re still sure about this, right, Soo?” he asked, smoothing his hands up Kyungsoo’s legs all the way over his ass.

The hybrid whined, pushing his ass into the hands. “I’m sure, Baekhyun... please...”

Baekhyun hummed before he hooked his fingers into the waistband of the hybrid’s pants, pulling them down with his underwear.

Kyungsoo gasped. No matter how much he continued to assure Baekhyun that he was ready for this, being exposed was still very sudden for him. “U-uh...” he spoke up. “J-just go slow, okay?” he whispered feeling embarrassed. “I’ve never done this kind of thing before...”

The human had to stop himself from cooing, the Scottish Fold’s human ears had completely gone red from his bashfulness. “Of course, Soo,” he leaned over his back to press a kiss to the cat’s burning ear. “If you ever want to slow down just let me know, okay?”

Kyungsoo just nodded, not trusting his voice.

Baekhyun started to press kisses from his cheek down his neck. Kyungsoo melted under this treatment, his purring starting up again. The human’s kisses continuing down his neck to his back, before he returned to where his tail met the small of his back. He began to rub the area, remembering how it affected the hybrid earlier. Kyungsoo’s shoulders raised up next to his burning red human ears, trying to make himself seem smaller against the odd onslaught of pleasure. He never thought to play with his tail in this way, no one had ever touched the area before. The heavy petting from Baekhyun was _effectively_ rendering him speechless and a pathetically turned on _mess._

Baekhyun was completely eating up the cat’s reactions. But he did move his hand away from his tail, traveling further to spread his ass cheek to the side.

He paused.

Kyungsoo’s hole had something shiny glistening on his rim.

_Had he prepped earlier?_ That didn’t make sense... _When would he have found enough to do that? And_ how _did he find Baekhyun’s lube?_

“ _Baekhyun~”_ Kyungsoo whining broke Baekhyun out of his confused trance.

He snapped his gaze up to the hybrid. “Did you prep yourself earlier?”

Kyungsoo’s face only turned a deeper shade of red at this question, his cat ears moving back on his head. “N-No...” he squeaked.

Baekhyun’s eyebrows furrowed as he rubbed his thumb on the hybrid’s slick hole. “What’s _this_ then?”

He bit his lip against the purr his throat made. “I-I self-lubricate...” he said between soft, shy moans.

_Baekhyun definitely wasn’t expecting_ that.

Kyungsoo was still bashfully biting his lip trying to conceal some of the sounds he was producing. The human stopped his incessant rubbing to ask, “Do you want to slow down, baby?”

“ _No!”_ he whined, quickly pushing his hips up more to get that _much needed_ pressure.

Baekhyun smirked at the display before he slowly pushed his fore finger inside of the hybrid. Kyungsoo gasped at the odd sensation before that quickly gave way to his purrs. Baekhyun kept his pace easy and slow, still worried about hurting the cat.

It didn’t take long for Kyungsoo to get bored with the pace Baekhyun decided to set, though, and he voiced this complaint clearly by lowly growling and fucking himself back on Baekhyun’s finger. “Give me more, Hyunnie,” he whined.

Baekhyun lightly hit the hybrid’s hip, making him hiss a little in retaliation. “I don’t wanna hurt you, Kyungsoo. You’ve never _done_ this before.”

“I _promise,_ I’m fine!!” he hissed, looking over his shoulder, upset about being denied. “ _Please... I need more...”_ he sniffed.

The red-head huffed before adding a second finger alongside the first and upping the pace of his thrusts.

The response to this switch was immediate. Kyungsoo started to claw at the sheets—which Baekhyun worried would actually rip up from his claws—and his moans began to oddly mix with his purrs. His tail also wrapped itself Baekhyun’s arm like the hybrid needed to ground himself further.

The human had begun to aim his two digits at different angles, until Kyungsoo’s muscles tensed and his toes curled. “ _Right there! Ohh- please!!”_ he cried out before burying his face in his arms. Baekhyun just continued to milk that spot to force more pretty noises out of the Scottish Fold’s mouth.

Kyungsoo had gone almost completely incoherent; only able to splutter out Baekhyun’s name and _please don’t stop._ All the while, he continued to ride back on the human’s fingers. Baekhyun was shocked to see this side of Kyungsoo. How could such an adorable hybrid also be so _sexy?_

It didn’t take long for the hybrid to reach the edge. He gasped breathlessly before he came onto the sheets beneath him.

Baekhyun continued his thrusting, riding Kyungsoo through the rest of his orgasm.

He flopped onto the bed once Baekhyun pulled out his fingers, not caring about laying in the mess he made. Baekhyun laughed at this, petting his clean hand over the hybrid’s hip and moving it up his back.

Kyungsoo rolled over onto his back, squinting at _his_ human before he spread his arms to the side. “Cuddle me,” he pouted.

_Still the same the Soo_. “Of course, Soo,” he cooed. Baekhyun proceeded to snuggle to the hybrid, kissing over his cheeks until Kyungsoo peacefully fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! If you want to see me talk about my next fic, amongst other twitter shenanigans, follow me on twitter: @hongryjim !!!!


End file.
